A user can invoke one of a multitude of available applications to perform particular activities. The user can initiate a session, where they select and run an application in a web browser, for example. The application can communicate with an application server using a protocol (e.g., Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)) to perform various user-selected activities.
While running the application, a user may require data or information for use in the application that cannot be input to the system using the currently running application. The user may exit the application, interrupting their current activity, in order to retrieve the desired data or information from its database to potential use in another session of the browser-based application.